A Tropical Getaway
by organanation
Summary: Han and Leia plan a romantic vacation in on a white sand beach at the edge of crystal blue waters...but, as it always does for these two, the galaxy has other ideas! Wall to wall fluff. Written for autistichansolo for the HanxLeia Secret Santa 2017 exchange.


_AN: A little gift written for autistichansolo for the HanxLeia Secret Santa 2017 exchange! I hope you like it...prompts were "Han and Leia take a wintery vacation" and "One gets sick and the other cares for them." There's lots of fluff here, but I am hoping that's what you wanted!_

 _Shoutout to the one and only knightedrogue for the quick betawork, and to my comods, hanorganaas and graciecatfamilyband/imnothere24!_

"Did you pack your bathing suit?" Leia asked, going down her list.

"Yes."

"And the sunscreen?"

"Yes, dear," Han said impatiently.

"And your sinus medication?"

"Leia, I'm feelin' fine. I don't need that stuff. Now, quit fussin'. We've got everything, and if we keep sitting here, we're going to miss our take off window," Han warned. Leia gave him an exasperated look.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you forgot something important," she stated, grabbing a bag.

00

"Hurricane?!" Leia exclaimed. "We can't go to our resort?" She leaned over the pilot's chair and looked at the readout on the screen.

"Nope," Han confirmed glumly. Leia turned back and leaned into the hatchway. "Oh, get this. They'd like to offer us reciprocity. Our reservation has been transferred to their sister resort. Any guesses where that is, Sweetheart?" he said sarcastically. Leia looked at him for a moment, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"It's one of the ski lodges, isn't it," she groaned.

"Not just _one_ of them. It's at the most northerly point on the planet, and they are currently experiencing their blizzard season."

Leia let out a disappointed moan.

"Well, looks like I don't have to worry about my bathing suit making headlines," she said.

"Hey, hey. They have a sauna, a hot tub, and most of the rooms have whirlpool baths. Not that you'll need a bathing suit there," he teased, waggling his eyebrows. Leia rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that means we can catch up on our rest," she sighed, deciding she might as well make the best of it.

"We can catch up on somethin' else, too," he offered, winking.

"As if we've been lacking in that department," Leia scoffed. "Reset the coordinates. I'll go see if I can't find something warm for us to wear."

00

The resort had given them a nicer room than usual because of the hurricane. A large electric fireplace hung on one wall with a large holo screen hanging above the wooden mantle. On the bed, there was a colorful wool blanket, flannel sheets, and a veritable mountain of pillows. A large window was set into the wall by the door, framed on each side by old-fashioned curtains. Two deep armchairs were in the corner opposite the door, a small table between them holding a kaf-maker. Leia had to admit: this didn't look like a half-bad place to spend a few days.

The bellboy set their bags inside the door, quietly accepted Han's credits, and shut the door behind him.

"Break out your sunscreen, Sweetheart. It's vacation time," Han teased.

00

After an elegant dinner in the resort's restaurant, Han and Leia returned to their room for a night of reconnecting before falling asleep in their luxurious bed.

In the middle of the night, however, Han awoke with a pounding headache. The pressure behind his sinuses was killing him. He'd felt it starting a few days before their departure, but he'd ignored it, hoping a few days in the sun and sea air would kill off any bacteria and Leia would kiss away any lingering headaches. But now that they were spending time in the only place colder than Hoth, it seemed his sinus infection was back with a raging vengeance. He groaned as he struggled to sit up in the plush bed. Leia emerged from the sea of covers, rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Thinkin' about scraping my sinuses out with my vibroblade he said, his throat feeling like he'd just eaten a spoonful of glass shards. Leia winced at the sound of it.

"Sit up a little, that will help get rid of whatever's draining from your nose," she instructed, placing a few of the decorative pillows near him. "I'll make you something warm to drink and get you some medicine."

A few minutes later, he was drinking peppermint tea and trying to figure out how Leia managed to have the medicine in her bag that he'd insisted they leave at home.

"Go on, hotshot. It'll help you feel better. Besides it's only 5 in the morning, and I was hoping to sleep in some on this trip," Leia pestered. Han downed the syrup and grimaced.

"This better do something great," he warned, "'cause that tasted like bantha piss."

Leia snickered and swallowed her saucy comment.

"Lay back," she instructed quietly, snuggling closer and brushing a hand across his forehead.

"Thanks for bringing that stuff," he mumbled.

"You're just lucky that I know how stubborn you are," she teased.

00

Much later that morning, Leia made kaf for herself and meandered to the 'fresher to wash up.

There was a large tub with whirlpool jets alongside the massive shower, and Leia changed her plans. A small collection of bath salts and oils were arranged on the counter, and Leia selected a few that would not only smell delightful, but would help clear Han's nose. As the tub filled, she slipped into her silky robe and went to wake him up.

He started when she presses a kiss into the corner of his mouth.

"Come join me in the tub when you're awake," she whispered, ghosting another kiss over his lips before tiptoeing back to the 'fresher. Sweet-smelling steam rose from the water and Leia sank into it pleasurably, perfectly content despite this not being the crystal blue waters of the beach they were supposed to be on.

Han came in a few moments later. He hissed a bit as the hot water touched him, but he quickly adjusted to the temperature, reclining against the opposite side of the tub.

"This is awful romantic," he said in his gravelly voice. Leia smiled.

"Indeed," she agreed, finding one of his feet in the warm water and massaging it gently. Han relaxed and shut his eyes, soaking up her affection.

Leia had moved to the other foot and was working her way up his leg when Han stopped her for a moment.

"By siduses just eptied out. Hold on," he said, his nose stuffed. Han shook the water off his hands and reached for a tissue. "Dis ain't gonna be romantic," he warned.

Several tissues later, Han resettled into the tub.

"Sorta killed the mood, there, hotshot," Leia teased.

"Well, then, come over here, and I'll see if I can't revive the mood."

Leia carefully floated to his end of the tub and settled against his water-warmed skin. Taking one of her delicate hands in his, he began kneading the muscles carefully, simultaneously tucking his face against her neck and lavishing her skin with kisses.

"Good?" he murmured into her ear.

"Mhm," Leia answered.

"Then more must be better," he surmised, taking her other hand, too. He continued his attentions and Leia began to melt.

00

That afternoon, Han and Leia decided to venture out of the resort to see the recreation spaces that were so acclaimed on the holonet. Bundled up tightly, they walked hand-in-hand around the blindingly white landscape. There were beings everywhere, dressed in varying degrees of winter attire, heading out to the ski slopes, or to the outdoor kaf and cocoa stand, or back into the resort from a morning in the mountains.

"If Hoth had been like this, I'd have enlisted on the spot," Han teased.

"Yes, because our penniless resistance could have created a multi-billion credit resort on an uninhabited planet," Leia sassed.

"Hey, I'm not saying you would have needed whirlpool baths in every room, or all of those fancy soaps and stuff, but a kaf stand? Coulda done with one 'a them in the hangar," Han

replied in a sarcastic tone. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I heard someone talking about their peppermint cocoa and I think we can take a ride around the grounds if we wait over there." She pointed to a sign advertising private sleigh rides.

They purchased two steaming cups of peppermint cocoa and got in line for the sleigh ride. After waiting a few minutes, a sleigh pulled by a tauntaun stopped at the end of the line and the driver extended a hand to help them into the back seat.

"Half-hour ride, or full hour?" the driver asked. "You'll be just in time to see the sun set behind the mountains if you take the full hour," he suggested.

"That sounds magnificent," Leia decided. "The hour, please."

The driver clicked to the tauntaun and they lurched into motion. A furry lap blanket was around their feet, and Han and Leia snuggled in for a picturesque tour.

00

The Solos spent the rest of their week following a similar routine—sleep late, relax in the resort's sauna or in their whirlpool bath, have a late lunch and enjoy the outdoors. Then come back for dinner and a quiet evening of catching up on holoshows. On their final evening, they made a makeshift bed out of pillows and quilts on the floor in front of the fireplace and pulled out the special bottle of champagne that they'd brought.

Han extracted the cork from the bottle and poured the sparkling drink into the glasses.

Handing one to Leia, he wrapped his arm around her and leaned into the pile of pillows.

"Well, this ain't the sun setting over a crystal blue ocean, but I think it's pretty great."

Leia smiled. "I agree." They clinked glasses and took a sip, getting cozy by the fireside.

 _AN: I don't get to spend a week snuggled up next to Han Solo, so could I have a review from you, instead?_


End file.
